I. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to liquid waste disposal and canister flushing, and in particular to the disposal of liquid medical waste from containers which are flushed in preparation for reuse and for disposable kits which adapt the reusable containers for flushing.
II. Description of the Related Art
Various forms of liquid waste are commonly encountered in a variety of different situations. For (example, liquid medical wastes are commonly produced in surgery and other medical procedures. Such wastes can include blood and other body fluids of patients, and major surgery can produce a number of containers of such waste from a single patient. Liquid medical waste generates significant disposal problems due to its possible contamination with various infectious diseases, including AIDS, hepatitis, MRSA and tuberculosis. In an effort to combat the risks associated with handling such liquid medical wastes and to protect medical personnel from the spread of infectious diseases, disposal procedures have become increasingly complicated and expensive.
One type of disposal procedure for liquid medical wastes involves emptying the waste canisters from surgery into specially designed plumbing fixtures. However, this procedure can involve risks associated with splash back and aerosolization whereby medical personnel can be exposed to the waste and bacteria present therein.
Another type of procedure involves the centralized collection of the waste with specially designed equipment having a liquid waste reservoir that must periodically be dumped. Such equipment is generally relatively expensive and can add significantly to the cost of equipping a hospital operating room or other treatment facility.
Yet another method of disposing of liquid medical waste involves mixing it with a solidifying agent in the container. The medical waste in the container then disposed of pursuant to regulations governing the disposal of bio-hazardous waste. The disadvantages with this disposal method include the cost of the canister, which becomes a single-use item, and the extra charges for disposing of bio-hazardous waste, which is sometimes referred to as "red bag" waste.
Liquid medical waste disposal procedures can come under rules and regulations imposed by various governmental and regulatory agencies, including the Occupational Safety and Health Administration (OSHA), the Food and Drug Administration (FDA), and the Center for Disease Control (CDC).
Heretofore there has not been available a liquid medical waste disposal system and method with the advantages and features of the present invention.